A Gift for a Time Lord
by heintz571
Summary: Donna is doing a special project for a Valentine's Day gift for the Doctor.


**I do hope you enjoy this story if you find the time I would love to read what you think of it Flydye**

Title: A gift for a Time Lord

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor 10th/Donna

Rating: Mature

Prompt Word: Project

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I never did own them but how I wish I did own them.

Summary: Donna is doing a special project for a Valentine's Day gift for the Doctor.

Authors Note: This is in response to Time Travellers Prompt #32 for the word "project" and yes folks it is a Valentines Fic I do love the holiday.

Donna stood behind the mesh screen changing out of her black corset of lace and leather wondering why the hell she decided to do an erotic photo album for Valentine's Day to give to the Doctor. She wasn't even sure if he would like pictures of her in semi-nude attire but she felt secure enough in their relationship to give him something so personal.

She had always done special projects for her Valentine's gifts to those that were loved by her deeply, but this endeavor is the most unusual project she had ever done for anyone. Picking up the next piece of her attire for her photo shoot she smelled the brown fabric of the Doctor's coat before placing it on her naked body.

She remembered how difficult it was to get the coat from the Time Lord so she could use it today:

(Earlier that day)

"Doctor when was the last time that coat got a good cleaning?" Donna asked.

Lifting up the collar the Doctor smelled it inquisitively, "Why, do you think it smells bad?"

Walking to him she placed her hands on his chest and stood on her tip toes to smell the collar, "I don't think it smells too bad but we have come in contact with some nasty creatures over our last adventures so maybe a nice bit of cleaning would keep anything toxic away from your sexy body."

Smiling seductively at her he captured her lips with his and as he pulled back he whispered huskily, "So you think I am sexy do you."

"Oh yes, you are very sexy to me spaceman, but I think that coat needs a good steaming."

"Okay, I will ask the TARDIS to give it a clean but I am not sure what I am going to do without my coat." He replied sulkily.

Pulling his head down to hers capturing his lips she stated, "Don't worry spaceman I will keep you very warm."

"Is that a promise Donna Noble?" He asked.

"You just come and find me tonight and I will show you how warm I can be."

Donna shrugged on the Doctor's coat as she smiled; the TARDIS, at her request, put the coat in her room but unfortunately she didn't get to show her Time Lord how she could keep him warm, because of some unexpected repairs occurred that needed his immediate attention, as they traveled back to Earth to visit her family.

A voice called out to Donna bringing her out of her memories, "Donna, are you ready for the next set of shoots?"

"Yeah I will be out in just a minute Cheryl." Pulling the coat closed she felt her skin tingle as the fabric rubbed against her skin. As she walked into the other room she felt her body respond at the intimacy of wearing the Doctor's coat.

Cheryl watched as her customer walked into the photography studio with a floor length brown coat and knew immediately that these pictures were for the owner of the coat.

Donna moved in front of the screen that showed many different stars and galaxies and knew that the background would be perfect for the pictures of her in his coat.

Cheryl focused the camera lens on Donna and directed, "Place one foot forward a bit and bend the leg so it is sticking out of the opening of the coat."

Donna moved as directed and felt the fabric rub against her inner leg, the coarseness of the material sensitized her skin in such a way that her body started to react, causing the pupils of her eyes to dilate and darken with need and passion.

Cheryl stepped forward and moved the coat so that it was partially off her shoulder causing her right breast to be a bit more exposed. Fluffing her curled hair a bit she moved back to her camera and started to take pictures of the erotic pose.

As the flash of the camera enveloped the room Donna breathed deeply, loving the scent of her Doctor mingling with her own musk of arousal. Parting her red lips she expelled a silent moan hoping that the photographer didn't hear her slip up.

Moving into different positions for the shoot Donna started to feel quite warm and as Cheryl stopped to re-load her camera Donna lifted her hair off her neck trying to cool down. As she moved the coat opened up more exposing her aroused body to the cool air.

Seeing Cheryl still fiddling with her camera Donna spread her legs shoulder length and put her hands on her hips which pushed the edges of the coat behind her, "You know it might be better if you got one of the high tech digital cameras so you would have to replace the film."

Cheryl looked up to respond when she gasped, "Donna freeze you look fantastic in that position."

"Well sense I can't see myself I will just have to trust you, so click away."

After taking almost a whole role of pictures of Donna in what can be best described, as don't mess with me stance otherwise I will kick your butt, Cheryl stated, "Okay we are finished, the pictures will be great. So is it safe to assume that the owner of that coat is the recipient of these erotic images."

Closing the coat to her best ability Donna replied, "Yeah I think so, but he is a bit alien so I am not sure if he will like them."

"Trust me Donna he wouldn't be a man if he didn't like these pictures, especially the ones with his coat."

"Well you see that is the problem, he isn't all man" Donna replied cryptically as she walked back to the mesh screen to get dressed again.

Taking off the coat Donna folded it nicely placing it on top of the other items she had brought for the shoot she put them in her bag. As she put on her street clothes and walked back into the studio she felt as if she was floating on air. Now she understood why people took the time to pose for such pictures it was a huge boost of confidence.

Cheryl smiled as her client emerged, "The pictures will be ready to be picked up the day after tomorrow. Would you like them bounded in an album?"

"No thanks I will take care of that myself thank you for your time."

"You're welcome Donna, and may I say that if the man that gets these pictures doesn't see how much you love him then he is a daft old fool."

Donna smiled and responded, "Old he is but I don't think he is a fool."

(A few days later)

Donna sat on her bed, in the TARDIS, and looked at the many different pictures in front of her. She had to admit that Cheryl did do good work; she only hoped that the Doctor would like them as well.

Opening the album that was covered with stars she placed each picture reverently on the pages. When she came to the ones with her dressed in his coat the memory of the fabric against her skin re-surfaced causing her body to react once again.

Maybe if she was lucky he would make love to her as she wore his coat or even on his coat. Closing the album pleased with her completed project she went to her desk and retrieved a red and black box. Placing the album inside and covering it with tissue paper she went to find the Doctor and give him his gift.

The Doctor sat in the library reading one of his many books as Donna entered. Immediately he placed the book down and watched as his love moved toward him, with something behind her back.

Donna sat next to him and handed him the box, "Happy Valentine's Day Doctor."

"I thought you didn't like holidays." He asked curiously.

"Well I usually don't but since I have started traveling with you I have found myself enjoying any time off and a new appreciation for the many different holidays."

"Oi, I don't always land in places that cause us trouble."

"You keep telling yourself that spaceman." She replied sarcastically then continued softly, "So are you going to open it?"

Looking at the box the Doctor smiled broadly, "Oh Yes, I don't get gifts that often."

Removing the lid from the bottom of the box the Doctor withdrew the photo album and as he opened it to the first page, which showed Donna lying on a bed with a feather boa around her, he immediately closed the book embarrassed.

Chuckling Donna responded, "You would think after nine hundred some odd years, you wouldn't be such a prawn when it comes to nakedness. Go ahead spaceman and look at the pictures there is no one else around."

He opened the album again he stared at the first picture for quite some time before turning the page, seeing his love dressed in black leather and lace his body started to respond to the eroticism of the pictures. As he continued to thumb through the pages he saw Donna in a silken robe, that he just loved, her in a cowboy hat and boots, and in a suit jacket with her red bra barely covering her breasts.

He finally came to the pictures of her in his long brown coat and the image took his breath away. Looking at Donna he exclaimed, "Oh you are a beautiful, sexy thing in my coat."

Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding Donna asked, "Do you really like it?"

Putting the album on the coffee table he cupped Donna's face with his hands, "I think this is one of the best gifts I have received in my long life."

Blushing Donna ducked her head, "I wasn't sure if you would appreciate the use of your coat."

Kissing her the Doctor responded, "Oh how I like you in my coat Donna Noble, you look magnificent in it and I must say seeing your naked body enveloped in it is an image I would love to bring to life."

"Then go and get your coat handsome and meet me in my room so you can see the real thing." Donna replied seductively.

"Oh Yes!" The Doctor responded as he jumped off the couch to retrieve his coat.

Donna just smiled as she watched her Time Lord leave the room and as she exited herself she knew that tonight would be a night to remember.


End file.
